crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1
M4A1 is one of the basic Assault Rifles, available in all CF versions. Overview This gun is fairly popular as it has decent accuracy, fairly low recoil and moderate damage but has a slower draw/reload time than AK47. Overall, M4A1 is a great gun for beginners, is good for almost any situation and is available without any rank requirements. At close distance, it falls short to higher-power rifles such as the AK47, SCAR Heavy and Shotgun. Medium range is the strength of the M4A1 because of its decent accuracy and medium recoil. Bursting may be required at long range; single shots over long distances hit well. However, as players rank up, they may choose to abandon the M4A1 in favor of even more accurate, lower-recoil rifles such as the SCAR Light or XM8. All in all, the M4A1 is a reliable weapon with decent stats and not entirely obsoleted by higher-ranked weapons. The M4A1 has good rate of fire and is effective at close range. Advantages *High accuracy. *High damage dealing. *Purchasable in Item Shop for GPs. *Medium recoil. *Controllable spray pattern. *High rate of fire. Disadvantages *Low damage compared to AK47. *Loud firing sound. *Accuracy gets worse when sprayed. *Slow drawing/reloading speed. In all CF versions, this gun is available in Item Shop (GP item), with no rank restriction. As mentioned earlier, it's widely popular among beginners, and most of them choose this gun as their starting weapon. Technical details M4A1 is heavily used by the U.S military. It is slated to eventually replace the M16 rifle for most combat units in the United States Army. It uses 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, used by most assault rifles. Variants M4A1= The basic variant of M4A1 without any extra attachments. Rifle M4A1.png|M4A1 M4A1 10th BagIcon.png|10th Anniversary M4A1_Balance.png|Balance M4A1-BLUE CRYSTAL.png|Blue Crystal M4A1_CAMO.png|Camo M4A1-CFS 2016 BI.png|CFS M4A1-GOLD.png|Gold M4A1_GRAFFITI.png|Graffiti M4A1-Halloween.png|Halloween M4A1-phoenix.png|Phoenix M4A1-Pink.png|Pink M4A1-Razer.png|Razer M4A1-RedLine.png|Red Line M4A1-STRIPES.png|Stripes M4A1-S.GOLD.png|Stripes Gold M4A1 Volcano.png|Volcano* M4A1 wcg2011.png|WCG M4A1_WEM.png|WEM M4A1-XMAS.png|Xmas M4A1_Xmas_2018.png|Xmas 2018 M4A1-Xmas2.png|Xmas Candystripe |-| M4A1-Silencer= Variants of M4A1 that have attached silencers. M4A1-SILENCER.png|M4A1 Silencer M4A1-S_10th.png|10th Anniversary M4A1 S DUAL MAG 9TH NOMARK.png|9th (DMZ) M4A1_SILENCER_DMZ.png|Ares M4A1-S-Beast.png|Beast M4A1-S Beast Imperial Gold.png|Beast Imperial Gold M4A1 Beast NobleGold.png|Beast Noble Gold M4A1-S-Blossoms.png|Blossoms M4A1 Silencer DualMag Blossoms.png|Blossoms (DMZ) M4A1-S_Blossoms_Nymphs.png|Blossoms Nymphs M4A1_S_BlueDiamond_NoMark.png|Blue Diamond M4a1-s_blue_pottery.png|Blue Pottery M4A1-S_Born_Beast.png|Born Beast M4A1_BornBeast_NobleGold.png|Born Beast Noble Gold M4A1-S_Born_Beast_Imperial_Gold.png|Born Beast Imperial Gold M4A1_S_BORN_BEAST_PRIME.png|Born Beast Prime BigItemIcon_M4A1-S-BORNBEAST-PUNK.png|Born Beast Punk M4A1-PC-BRONZE.png|Bronze M4A1-S-Camo.png|Camo M4A1-S_Blue_Silver_Dragon.png|Celestial Dragon M4A1-S_CF_10th.png|CF 10th Anniversary M4A1-S_CFCB_2.png|CFCB M4A1-CRYSTAL.png|Crystal M4S-DC.png|Digital Camo M4A1_ClanReward.PNG|Clan Reward M4A1_S_IRON_WOLF_BAG.png|Iron Wolf M4A1_S_GSpirit.png|G Spirit M4A1-S Guan Yu Spirit Green.png|G Spirit Green M4A1-S Guan Yu Spirit Noble Gold.png|G Spirit Noble Gold M4A1-S Guan Yu Spirit Red.png|G Spirit Red M4A1_S_GOLD_BLACK_DRAGON.png|Gold Black Dragon M4A1_S_GoldPhoenix.png|Gold Phoenix M4A1_S_GRAFFITI.png|Graffiti M4A1-S-Halloween.png|Halloween BI M4A1-S Horus.png|Horus M4A1-S Jasmine.png|Jasmine M4A1_SILENCER_DUALMAG_SAMPAGUITA.png|Jasmine (DMZ) M4A1 S JEWELRY.png|Jewelry M4A1-S Jewelry Noble Gold.png|Jewelry Noble Gold M4A1 Silencer DMZ KFC.png|KFC (DMZ) M4A1-Liberty.png|Liberty M4A1_S_LILY.png|Lily M4A1-S_Mori.png|Mori M4A1 S OctagonCamo.png|Octagon Camo M4A1 Silencer Peony.png|Peony M4A1-S-PINKCRYSTAL.png|Pink Crystal M4A1 Silencer PlatinumBlue.png|Platinum Blue M4A1 Silencer Predator.png|Predator M4A1_S_Predator_NobleGold.png|Predator Noble Gold M4A1_Silencer_Predator_Prime.png|Predator Prime M4A1-S_Predator_Punk.png|Predator Punk M4A1-S Prime.png|Prime M4A1 Silencer PrismBeast.png|Prism Beast M4A1_S_PRISM_BEAST_IMPERIAL_GOLD.png|Prism Beast Imperial Gold M4A1_S_PrismBeast_NobleGold.png|Prism Beast Noble Gold M4A1-S_QQ.png|QQ M4A1-S_QQ_10th.png|QQ 10th Anniversary M4A1-QT.png|QT M4A1_Silencer_DMZ_RankMatchRed.png|Rank Match Red (DMZ) M4A1-RedDragon.png|Red Dragon M4A1_S_RED_KNIFE_BEAST.png|Red Knife Beast M4A1-S Rifle.png|Rifle Knife M4A1-RoyalDragon.png|Royal Dragon M4A1 S RoyalGuard 3rd.png|Royal Guard M4A1-CHERRY.png|Sakura M4A1-S SAKURA2.png|Sakura 2 M4A1-S_Senbonzakura_10th.png|Sakura 10th Anniversary M4A1-S-SILVER.png|Silver M4A1_S_SonWukong.png|Sun Wukong M4A1-TGC.png|TGC M4A1-S-Tiger.png|Tiger Rifle M4A1-S Transformers.png|Transformers M4A1_S_TRANS_2_OFFICIAL.png|Transformers 2 M4A1-S_Transformers_Imperial_Gold.png|Transformers Imperial Gold M4A1 S IronBeast-NobleGold.png|Transformers Noble Gold Rifle_M4A1-S_Transformers_Piece.png|Tranformers Piece M4A1_TRANSFORMERS_PRIME.png|Transformers Prime M4A1-S TURTLE SHELL BI2.png|Turtle Shell M4A1-S-ULTIMATEGOLD.png|Ultimate Gold BI M4A1 DMZ Gold.png|Ultimate Gold (DMZ) M4A1_S_USS.png|Ultimate Red Silversmith M4A1-S_UltimateSilver.png|Ultimate Silver M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH.png|Under Tech M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_GOLD.png|Under Tech Gold BI M4A1 S UnderTech IvoryRed.PNG|Under Tech Ivory Red M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_SILVER.png|Under Tech Silver M4A1_S_VALENTINE_2019.png|Valentine File:M4A1 Silencer Volcano.png|Volcano* M4A1-CFVTC.png|VTC M4A1-S_Water_Gun.png|Water Gun M4A1-AWCG.png|WCG China M4A1-S_Xmas_2018.png|Xmas M4A1_S_tc_yellowCrystal.png|Yellow Crystal TC |-| M4A1-Custom= Custom M4A1 variants with red dot sights and silencers, as well as folding stocks. Rifle M4A1-Custom.png|M4A1-Custom M4A1 Custom AquaAurora.png|Aqua Aurora M4A1_CUSTOM-ORIGIN.png|Autumn Camo M4A1_C_BRASIL.png|Brazil M4A1-C-CRYSTAL.png|Crystal M4A1_Custom_Devil_Wing.png|Devil Wing M4-E.png|Elite M4A1_CUSTOM-OCTANE.png|Octane* M4A1 Red Crystal.png|Red Crystal M4A1-C Gold.png|Ultimate Gold M4A1_Custom_Violet_Crystal.png|Violet Crystal |-| M4A1-X= M4A1 variants featuring RIS rail handguards. Some variants are equipped with silencers. M4a1x.png|M4A1-X M4A1-XS-ROYALDRAGON4.png|Ancient Dragon M4A1-X CAMO.png|Camo M4A1_XS_RoyalDragon6.png|Eternal Dragon M4A1-XS_Eternal_Dragon_Noble_Silver.png|Eternal Dragon Noble Silver M4A1-X GOLD.png|Gold M4A1-X_GOLDFIRE.png|Goldfire M4A1-X-Halloween.png|Halloween Rifle M4A1-XS Jade.png|Jade M4A1-XS-ROYALDRAGON2.png|Legend Dragon |-| Other Variants= The other variants of M4A1 with added silencers, optical sights and unique skins. M4A1-S_Bandage.png|Bandage CatRifle_M4A1.png|Cat Rifle M4A1_Cat_Rifle_MOS.png|Cat Rifle SIA M4_Commando.png|Commando M4CQBR.png|CQBR M4CQBR DMZ NoAP.png|CQBR (DMZ) M4CQBR.png|CQBR-AP M4CQBR_DMZ.png|CQBR-AP (DMZ) M4A1 Guitar.png|Guitar BI_M4A1_Guitar_Graffiti.PNG|Guitar Graffiti M4-S_RedBandage.png|Red Bandage SIA M4A1.png|SIA (*): These weapons have been removed. Trivia * The M4A1 is available on the ground in many Elimination maps (Crossroad, Alaska, etc.), along with the AK47 and AWM. * In CF Philippines, you can obtain a locked M4A1 (3 Days) that can only be unlocked when your rank is Sergeant 3rd Class. You can also obtain the permanent version just by doing the Daily Beginner Guide, even if you just started playing CF. * Much like M4A1-S, this gun receives a new model starting with M4A1-Phoenix. However, only two variants ever adapted the new model, Phoenix and Candy Stripe, before all future M4A1s are silenced variants. This new model was later used for the CFS 2016 variant of the M4A1 instead of the old one like M4A1-Balance. It was reintroduced with the Graffiti variant (although technically it was the Volcano variant, but it was removed before the official release of Battle Royale mode) and later the Xmas 2018 variant. * The M4A1 has a total of 109 variants. It's considered to be "finished", as no further models have been released. It's the weapon with most variants in the game. * M4A1-Guitar is the guitar variant featured in Crossfire. Categorized as other variants, it is a different shape and draw/reload animation unlike other M4A1's re-skinned. Later, this is following by Cat Rifle-M4A1, which has a unique model and animations compared with other variants. * This weapon can be seen regularly in many characters' health bar icon as the characters hold it to aim. The other is MP5. * In CF Vietnam, M4A1's BagIcon is named 'M4A1-Advance'. * Almost all M4A1 variants the buttstock are folded, but others have extended buttstock. Gallery M4A1-classic.png|Render M4A1 HUD.png|HUD AR_M4A1.gif|Spray Pattern Videos CrossFire - M4A1 - Weapon Gameplay M4A1 CrossFire 2.0 See Also * M4A1 Silencer - Silenced version of the M4A1 * M4A1 Custom - Customized with silencer and scope * M4A1-X - Customized with front handle grip and carrying stock removed zh:M4A1 Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons M4A1 Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants